Comment séduire un Beybladeur ?
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Vous êtes tombé sous le charme d'un Beybladeur mais vous ne savez pas comment le séduire ? Alors venez lire et ainsi vous trouverez les meilleures tactiques de dragues en fonction du caractère de votre Don Juan !


****

Bonjours à vous chères lectrices !

Vous voici arrivé dans ma rubrique _**« spéciale séduction »**_ !

En effet, ici, je vous apprendrais _**comment séduire le Beybladeur de vos rêves**_

Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des stratégies de conquête et pour pouvoir les mettre à exécution il vous faut surtout avoir de la détermination et garder la tête froide.

J'ai décidé de m'attaquer au 5 cas les plus recherchés et ça n'a pas été facile **(je vous l'assure) **de faire cette étude. Mais pour vous je suis prête à tout.

Cette étude a été possible _**grâce à l'aide d'Hillary**_ **(et oui j'ai des relations -)**, qui durant un mois a espionné, questionné et noté les Beybladeurs qu'elle a pu rencontrer.

**(Encore Merci à toi)**

Chacune d'entre vous pourra trouver son genre, les fiches des cinq genres de Beybladeurs les plus rechercher seront disponibles ici.

Chacun aura une fiche et chaque fiche aura une tactique.

Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à chercher _**« qui »**_ nous aura servi de modèle sur chacune d'entres elles !

LicyLie

* * *

**_Fiche n°1 : Le sportif_**

_**Personnalité :**_ Pour lui le sport est plus une hygiène de vie qu'un loisir.

_**Celle qu'il recherche :**_ Une fille qui le laisse faire autant de sport qu'il le veut sans lui prendre la tête.

_**Comment l'approcher : **_C'est surtout votre corps qui va parler. En effet, il ne se prive pas de regarder les belles jeunes filles dans la rue. Il vous faudra, bien sûr, trouver une bonne excuse pour pouvoir passer plusieurs fois devant lui. **(Et ça, c'est pas facile)**

_**Comment l'accrocher :**_ Normalement, c'est lui qui vous abordera. Attention, il risque d'être maladroit **(il peut se moquer d'un détail chez vous, ex : un grain de beauté**)

Surtout, évitez de faire comme si vous vous étiez une fan inconditionnelle de sport. **(Sinon, votre incompétence dans ce domaine sera très vite remarqué et se sera fichu)**

_**Point faible :**_ Quoi que vous fassiez, il court tous les matins à 6 heures et est dont très pressé de rentrer chez lui se reposer.

_**Le secret :**_ Avoir une superbe démarche et des abdos nickel.

_**A éviter :**_ Lui parler de vos séances d'entraînement **(vu qu'il s'entraîne lui aussi, il risque d'en avoir marre)**

**

* * *

**

_**Fiche n°2 : Le beau gosse**_

_**Personnalité :**_ La plupart des filles l'imaginent : inaccessible, ne possédant qu'un neurone ou encore homo. De se fait, il souffre et se referme sur lui-même. Malgré cela, il est aussi habitué des regards en douce de ses fans.

_**Celle qu'il recherche :**_ Une fille douce, naturelle et gentille qui s'aura l'aimer et surtout, aura le courage de l'aborder.

_**Comment l'approcher :**_ Surtout, être directe. **(Par exemple : on s'assoit près de lui et on lui pose des questions, histoire de discuter)**

_**Comment l'accroché :**_ Lui donner la possibilité de parler. Attention, une fois lancé, le beau gosse peut se révéler être une vrai pie et il risque de devenir très vite soûlant voir énervant. **(Il est capable de vous expliquer comment son poisson rouge, Toto, est mort lorsqu'il avait 3 ans.)**

_**Point fort :**_ Ne pas le considérer comme un homme-objet et lui donner l'impression qu'il maîtrise la situation. **(Et donc le laisser faire le premier pas)**

_**Le secret :**_ Le laisser croire qu'il est très intelligent. **(Même si parfois, sont niveau est proche de celui des Télétubbies. Dans c'est moment-là, il vous suffira d'hocher la tête)**

_**A éviter :**_ Les compliments physiques exagérés, une approche trop bruyante. **(Il connaît déjà)**

**

* * *

**

_**Fiche n°3 : La star**_

_**Personnalité :**_ Souvent poursuivit pas des hordes de groupies. **(complètement hystériques, précisons-le)** Il dit rechercher la femme de sa vie.

_**Celle qu'il recherche :**_ Tout simplement, la fille de ses rêves. Celle qui l'aimera pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il a. **(Trop mignon)**

_**Comment l'approcher :**_ Savoir bluffer : faites semblant que vous ne savez pas qui il est. **(vous n'avez pas la télé, vivez dans une grotte privé de toute vie social, ne lisez pas de journaux …)**

Bien sûr, cette tactique est risquée mais elle fonctionne.

_**Comment l'accroché :**_ Lorsqu'il vous dit son identité, prenez votre air innocent et faites l'incrédule**. (Genre : s'il vous dit « je suis Brad Pitt », vous vous répondez « Brad qui ? ». Bon je sais Brad Pitt n'est pas Beybladeur, mais ce n'était qu'un exemple ! Et puis c'est à vous de deviner de qui je parle)** Et là, la star sera estomaquée, intriguée et surtout ravi. Attention, vous avez intérêt d'être une bonne comédienne.

_**Point fort :**_ Parlez de vous. La star adore l'authenticité et la fraîcheur. Il ne vous lâchera plus.

_**Le secret :**_ Montrez que vous êtes loin d'être superficiel comme dans le monde du show-business.

_**A éviter :**_ Le regarder, les yeux brillants et la bouche grande ouverte. Attention, ne prenez pas votre portable pour appelez vos amies en hurlant « Tu devinera jamais avec quiiiiiiiiiii je suis en ce momenttttttt ? »

**

* * *

**

_**Fiche n°4 : L'intello**_

_**Personnalité :**_ Il se préoccupe du devenir du monde et se réfugie dans de grandes réflexions philosophiques. Attention, il est complexé.

_**Celle qu'il recherche :**_ Une fille aussi cultivé que lui qui pourrai le comprendre.

_**Comment l'approcher :**_ Jouer les femmes sensuelles. **(Genre : lui lancer des regards langoureux et des petits sourires)** Attention, à ne pas trop sourire car il pourrai croire que vous vous moquez de lui.

_**Comment l'accrocher :**_ Il est très timide alors il faut s'approcher car des regards lointains ne suffiront pas. S'il ne se décide pas à parler, faites tomber le contenu de votre sac. L'intello aime se rendre utile.

_**Point fort :**_ Effleurer sa main tout en lui parlant comme-ci de rien était**. (Après ça, vous serez pour lui comme son oxygène : indispensable à sa survie)**

_**Le secret :**_ Lui parler avec une voix mielleuse. **(Mais pas trop !)**

_**A éviter :**_ Parler en truffant vos phrases de verlans, de français, et de « j'hallucine grave » en rigolant comme une gamine.

**

* * *

**

_**Fiche n°5 : Le ténébreux**_

_**Personnalité :**_ Il a tendance à camoufler son ego meurtri sous une façade hautaine, à la limite de l'impolitesse.

_**Celle qu'il recherche :**_ …. **(C'est un mystère que l'on n'a pas pu résoudre)**

_**Comment l'approcher**_ : Si vous venez vous asseoir près de lui pour lui parler, il vous enverra balader. Alors agissez avec délicatesse et jetez-lui des coups d'œil furtifs en baissant immédiatement la tête en rougissant dès que vous croiser son regard.

_**Comment l'accrocher :**_ S'il n'a pas un cœur de pierre, il vous aura remarqué. Sinon, n'hésitez pas de tenter le point fort.

_**Point fort :**_ Tous les moyens son bons. **(Je sais c'est pas fair-play, mais bon)**

_**Le secret :**_ Montrez-lui que vous fallez aussi bien que lui, même plus**. (ex : vous éjectez ça toupie du blade-stadium et après il sera obnubilé par vous)**

_**A éviter :**_ Ne pas le vexer inutilement. **(Genre : lui demander si il à fait exprès de perdre, parce que vous étiez une fille)**

* * *

Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à chercher _**« qui »**_ m'a servi de modèle sur chacune de ces fiches !

Bonne Chance et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews !!

LicyLie


End file.
